Sickness
by Numbuh4Doctor
Summary: Numbuh 4 is sick and gets diagnosed with something terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've decided to completely redo this story. So... yeah! I promise the chapters will be longer this time! **

* * *

October 24th should have been a normal day for fifth-grader Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, AKA Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door.

Wally woke up as usual, but for some reason he was just _so_ tired. He hadn't stayed up late the night before or anything, but he thought nothing of it. But when he rolled out of bed, he felt so weak that he couldn't stand up. He eventually pulled himself up and carefully walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning," his mom said.

"Morning," Wally mumbled. He sat down at his usual spot at the table and coughed a little bit.

"Are you feeling sick?" Wally nodded as his mom put her hand on his forehead. "You're running a fever. Drink some water."

He reached out for the glass, accidentally hitting the table with his arm. It hurt more than it should have. "Ow!" he hissed, grabbing his arm. It was definitely going to leave a bruise, even though he didn't hit it that hard.

"Maybe you should stay home from school today," his mom suggested. She had seen the whole thing and was getting worried. "I'm going to take Joey to preschool. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Wally nodded. "I'll just watch TV in the living room."

"Call me if you have any problems." His mom took his three-year-old brother outside, leaving Wally. She would be back in about half an hour.

Wally quickly abandoned his breakfast, as he wasn't hungry at all. He slowly walked to the living room and lay down on the couch, hoping to get some more sleep, but he couldn't because _everything_ hurt. So he watched the news on TV until his mom came back.

"Feeling any better?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "But I feel like I'm going to puke." Wally got up and walked to the bathroom, where he did just that. When he came back, he collapsed on the couch again.

"Everything hurts," he whined.

"Take some Tylenol." He did, but it didn't help much.

After an hour, he had thrown up 5 times, and the pain was getting worse. His mom had no choice but to take him to the doctor.

* * *

**Sorry if he's a bit OOC. I haven't seen KND for a reaaaaally long time, unfortunately. That was pretty short (still longer than before)... I've taken up a habit of thinking that chapters are pointless and stopped doing them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess FF didn't say that this story was updated. Oh, well. Pretty please review! :)**

* * *

Wally and his mom walked into the doctor's office.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked cheerfully.

"It seems like a very bad flu," Wally's mom answered, while Wally glared at the overly cheerful doctor.

Thus began tests. First was the normal doctor thing: blood pressure, temperature, weight, height. But this was where it started to go wrong.

"Your weight seems to be very low for your height," the doctor said, marking something down on his clipboard. Wally sat back down on the bed-thing in the doctor's office (what _is_ that thing called?). Now that he thought about it, he had had a smaller appetite than usual for the past couple weeks. He thought nothing of it at the time.

"I think we should take some blood tests." Wally's eyes widened. Getting poked with a needle is _not_ fun. Having it draw out blood was even worse. He almost barfed again at the thought of it.

* * *

10 minutes later, Wally and his mom were sitting at a booth in the blood test area of the medical center. He was told to squeeze a squishy ball. Then Wally got poked with a needle, and he winced at the sudden poke. He looked away as the tubes filled up with blood (lovely mental picture, huh?).

"All done," the lady doing the blood test said. She gave him a bandage and let him go. Wally slowly stood up so he wouldn't fall over again.

"You can wait in the waiting room until we get the results back," the lady said. Wally and his mom went back to the waiting room.

* * *

They had been waiting for half an hour. Wally was staring at the fish tank while his mom was reading an old magazine when they were called back in.

The doctor looked at them. "We've got some results here. There's a high count of white blood cells. This could mean a number of different things, so we've sent the data to the local hospital and are going to allow them to do the proper diagnosis."

Wally looked at him with a blank look, having no idea what he was talking about. But his mom looked a little bit panicky. "Alright. We'll go to the hospital then."

He might not have known what was wrong, but he knew that it must be bad if he had to go to the hospital.

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Wally was glad that he hadn't thrown up in an hour, but was feeling extremely dizzy.

His mom pulled up to the hospital. "Let's go Wallabee," she said with a sigh.

He managed to walk to the hospital without falling over, which was better than he was expecting. He felt like the world was spinning.

"Doctor Samson is ready to see you now," the receptionist said, pressing a button on her phone. "I just paged him. He should come momentarily."

A doctor came out. He had black hair and big glasses. "Follow me," he said.

* * *

The doctor talked while they were walking. "My name is Doctor Samson. I need to do some tests to make a proper diagnosis. Wallabee, that's your name, right? You look like you're about to faint. You're 10 years old and in fifth grade, according to your regular doctor."

Wally raised an eyebrow. Doctor Samson seemed to be a little crazy.

"My daughter would be in fifth grade, but she skipped it, so now she's in sixth grade. She's doing pretty well. Still at the top of her class. She went to Gallagher Elementary. Where do you go to school?"

"Um. Gallagher Elementary," Wally replied.

"Maybe you remember her. Enough chit-chat!" Doctor Samson flung a door open. "Have a seat, Wallabee, and...?" He looked at his mom.

"Margo," Wally's mom supplied.

"Alright, Margo." Doctor Samson looked at Wally. "Now, I'm going to do a bone marrow biopsy. We're going to take some bone marrow from your pelvis bone."

Wally looked absolutely disgusted. The doctor laughed at that. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I promise. Now, come with me, Wallabee. Margo, if you don't mind, would you please stay here?"

Margo nodded.

"Okay! Let's go, Wallabee!" Doctor Samson and Wallyabee walked out of the office.

"What we're going to do is we're going to give you an injection to numb the area, then stick another needle in. It won't hurt very much, don't worry. You're probably wondering why I seem so cheerful. It won't help the patient if the doctors are depressed all the time!" Doctor Samson laughed. Wally gave him an awkward smirk, wondering if he could trust him or not.

* * *

They did the biopsy, and it wasn't as bad as Wally was expecting, but it was another long wait.

Doctor Samson came in. "We've got the results."

He suddenly looked serious. "I'm sorry, but you have leukemia."

* * *

**That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written! YAY! Well, not yay, because of the ending there. :( Poor Wally!**


End file.
